In Order to Melt Ice
by unknownwriter09
Summary: She did the only thing that came to mind when Vongola Decimo and the strongest hitman in the world graced their presence in front her door. She swung the door slamming in their faces and made a beeline for the open window when bullets tore through the door. "Isn't there a civil way to talk about this!" Tsuna cried horrified. "No." and she jumped off her apartment window. ON HOLD
1. Target 1: The 8th Guardian

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus oc character.**_  
_

_Entry #1 Date 20xx_

_I know life is a game of mysteries, puzzle pieces and all... But what I hate most is when things from the past come back suddenly and literally bites you in the ass. What else I can I say? Shit happens. Though I am a terrible person, never was generous, bluntly a person who we all really hate... I don't think I deserve this. Hell, I would even take an offer to go behind bars... But like I said shit happens._

* * *

Target 1:"The 8th Guardian"

Sawada Tsunayoshi was your typical 14 year old 2 year attending Namimori-chuu. No, I did make any grammar errors. He was a normal boy. But one day, a hell raised tutor appeared his front steps and said "You are going to be the heir of a powerful mafia family dame-Tsuna". Normally people would laugh and call the person a psycho case, but then again the person won't be waving a gun in your face... Ahem back to the story.

So here we are in Decimo's room. Brown gravity defying hair stick out from the blue sheets. Light snoring filled a room... normal right?

The door slammed open revealing a toddler wearing a suit, a black fedora with a chameleon and finally side burns that perfectly curled at the end… still normal?

"Dame-Tsuna wake up!" the toddler ordered. He was answered by snoring. A dangerous smirk forms and the chameleon turned to a 100 ton hammer.

"Gyack!" Tsuna cried out as a hammer was slammed in his gut.

"Re-Reborn!" he looked at the one responsible looking at him innocently. Knowing Tsuna won't get anything out of the hitman, he glanced at the clock.

"HIIEE! Why did you wake me up this early when there's no school today?" Tsuna cried in distressed. It was a Sunday and he even didn't get to sleep in. He met a Leon hammer on his face.

"When did I gain such a disrespectful student? I should teach you manners." Tsuna 'HIEE'ed at that.

"You can't keep your guest waiting."

That didn't process fast in Tsuna's mind as a pair of small feet smashed his head.

* * *

Tumbling down the steps was painful. Tsuna crashed into the floor, on his chin, mumbling something about a demon tutor.

Picking himself up from the ground, Tsuna falter a bit to the main room. The appearance of the person surprised him.

"Sorry to come here without calling beforehand Tsunayoshi-kun." the person apologized.

"Gran-" Tsuna corrected himself. "Nono!"

In his couch was the Vongola Nono himself.

* * *

_Nearby_

The street of Namimori was quiet and peaceful. No disturbances or anything that stood out of place. The vending machine spurred and a 'thunck'. A hooded figure got the drink.

"Damn it, I wanted chocolate not pineapple." Somewhere an illusionist sneezed. So walking out the park, the person threw the drink away in the trash bin. But what the person didn't know was the can didn't reach the bin and instead hit the ground.

Hibari Kyoya happens to see the person litter from his prospective. His tofans gleamed.

The person walked around aimlessly in the darken streets. The street lights flicker on and off as if was some kind of horror movie. Looking around, something shining caught the attention.

"Oh look 500 yen." The person reached down to get the coin as a tonfa flew past with a gust of sharp wind.

"Herbivore," somewhere the Hibari theme song started to play. The perfect stepped into the spot light. "I'll bite you to death."

"What?" 'That sounded so wrong.' The person thought before Hibari lunged at the person.

* * *

_Back to Tsuna_

"Inheritance Ceremony?" Tsuna asked then paled. He could remember the ceremony was cut off because of the Simon fagmilia, but he never thought of what was going to occur after that.

"Yes. As you remember due to some circumstances, the ceremony was cut off." Timteo explained.

"I could have told my dame student that Nono. There was really no reason to come back to Namimori." Reborn appeared on the couch next to Tsuna, of course an espresso in his hands.

"I greatly appreciated it Reborn, but there is something I must give to Tsunayoshi." Timteo got the box from his lap and gave it to Tsuna. Tsuna accepted the box shakily.

The box was branded with the Vongola symbol, but with snow flake in the middle. Tsuna looked confused.

"Open it Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna nodded and lifted the lid of the box. Inside was an ore similar to the one Talbot had modified.

"What's the meaning of this Nono?" Reborn asked.

Timteo smiled.

"That is for your last guardian Tsunayoshi, _"The one that eliminates enemies silently, representing purification,_ this is for your 8th guardian. The Snow guardian."

* * *

_Back with Hibari_

A normal civilian would have been easily beaten, but this person took the tonfa sticking out the wall and deflected his attacks.

"Hn." Hibari thrust the tonfa faster to hit his opponent on the shoulder, but to meet empty air.

"Isn't illegal to attack a civilian without a purpose?" another attack was deflected.

"Hn." The tonfas clashed against each other. Sparks flew as the scrapped against each other. Hibari leaped back and pressed the hidden button to let out the frail that holds spike and a hook at the end of his tonfa.

The sun slowly rises. The person look back and Hibari use this advantage to attack.

"Ow." The tonfa made contact with the shoulder. Hibari was about to attack again when he realized he couldn't move. Looking down at, he was surprised to see ice firmly keeping him in place.

"*Yawn* Well I guess this is yours." The tonfa rolled to his feet. His opponent walked away mumbling about something about hospitals.

* * *

_Back with Tsuna (again)_

Tsuna was confused. He may not want to be the Vongola Decimo, but he at least know for a fact there was only 7 Flames of the Sky; however here is Timteo telling there was another flame.

"I thought the snow users died out after Ricardo took over." Reborn said eyeing the ore.

"Flames simply can't die out and never reappear again Reborn." Timteo said. Turning to Tsunayoshi he continued but was in interrupted when the ore glowed in a light blue color.

"It seems she's somewhere around here in Namimori." Timteo said a hint of a smile played on his mouth.

"She?" Tsuna repeated looking confused.

"Your snow guardian, Nakane Shiori."

* * *

_Somewhere in Namimori_

"Man that ungrateful bastard dislocated my arm." The hood fell off revealing an annoyed looking girl. Her green-blue eyes glared at her useless arm. The wind blew harshly against her face as she continued walking.

* * *

_Entry #2 Date 20xx_

_I was attacked by a person who wields tonfas. I admit he was a powerful foe, but he should really observe his opponent's before attacking them straight on. I made it out okay minus a dislocated shoulder. That bastard really irks me to no end. I guess I got my revenge when I left him there frozen to the ground._

_~Nakane Shiori_


	2. Target 2: Meeting a Cow called Lambo

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus oc character.**

* * *

_Entry #3 Date 20xx_

_So later on after finding out my arm is dislocated and getting it wrapped up, mind you I was force to get it wrapped up, I head out back outside to enjoy the peaceful day… Let's just hope it won't end up like earlier. Well if it did, I would say to myself "Expect the unexpected" and "Shit happens"._

* * *

Target 2: Meeting a Cow called Lambo

_With Tsuna later in the morning_

Sawada Nana hummed as she flipped another egg perfectly. The brown haired woman seemed to not know or ignore the chaos behind her.

"Gyhaha! This is all Lambo-sama's!" the 5 year old with a ridiculous afro cried out gobbling nearly all the food placed on the table.

"No Lambo, share!" cried the bo- … the girl with a tail like hair sticking up. Tsuna just sighed getting his fork to eat his omelet… only to find it gone.

"A Mafioso never let his guard down." Reborn said eating what was once Tsuna's omelet.

Tsuna stomach grumbled.

"Tsuna-nii comes first of getting the most food stolen." The sandy blonde kid piped up in hopes to bring Tsuna joy. It only did the opposite and made Tsuna sink in depression.

"Here have this." Something purple went on his plate. Tsuna paled and let out a small 'HIEE' when the fly who so happens to pass by died. Looking up to see a woman with pink mixed with light purple hair.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Tsuna said not wanting to die yet. 'I wonder how Gokudera-kun put up with this…' Tsuna thought feeling sympathy for his silver haired friend.

Before Bianchi could ask any more questions, the doorbell rang.

"Tsu-kun can you get the door? I have my hands full." Nana said washed the fry pan.

Tsuna gladly oblige and practically ran to the door thanking whoever the person is.

"Ohayo Jyuudaime!" the silver haired teen greeted Tsuna like he wasn't yelling at the tall teen next to him.

"Yo Tsuna." As usual a grin was on the black haired teen.

"Eh? Gokudera, Yamamoto what are you doing here today?" Tsuna asked in surprise. Usually Yamamoto would be practicing baseball, though it's not like Tsuna dislike baseball it's just that Yamamoto… never mind. Gokudera would be looking around for U.M.A, Tsuna once went along but it didn't end well.

"I called them here dame-Tsuna." Reborn said jumping on his shoulder.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

After settling and getting comfortable on Tsuna's floor, the small meeting begun. Tsuna let out a breath after finishing the explanation. Yamamoto as usual had easy going smile on his face while Gokudera on the other hand looked too serious for a norma- wait Gokudera was a freaking genius! He was never normal to begin with.

"Jyuudaime may I ask whose the candidate?"

"I think it was Nakane Shiori." Tsuna answered recalling Nono telling him.

"I've never heard of her before." Gokudera said. "Must been a weak person." He added making Tsuna sweat drop.

"Quite the opposite Gokudera." Something silver hit Gokudera's head and then it leaped onto Tsuna's desk.

"Re-Reborn what are you wearing?!" Tsuna exclaimed seeing his tutor.

There was Reborn wearing a computer costume. Yamamoto just gave his usual laugh seeing Reborn.

"Then why have I never heard of her before Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked recovered from the kick.

"That is because people with dominant snow flames are supposed to be extinct."

"Extinct?" Tsuna asked. That word weighted down the tension of the room. Even the carefree Yamamoto smile dimmed. The heavy atmosphere was broken by none other then-

"Gyuahaha! The great Lambo-sama has arriv- Gupi!" A 100 ton Leon hammer crashed into the cow's gut sending back out the window flying.

"LAMBO!" Tsuna cried out in shock as he saw Lambo flew up in the blue sky. Tsuna swear he saw a star shining.

* * *

_With Shiori_

___Next to Park_

Shiori bolted as she heard the thundering footsteps go closer. Looking around she saw nowhere to hide. The so called peaceful Namimori seems to give her hell lately.

"Hey you!" the group of rough looking guys glared at her.

It probably not a smart thing to insult the hairstyle, no matter how much it looked like unicorn's horn. Will it not kill Shiori to keep her mouth shut? Unfortunately, it will.

'Oh man, they just have to be a yakuza.' She thought before bracing herself as she found herself surrounded.

**_~xxxXXXxxx~_**

"Achoo!" cue a punch aimed directly at her head. Shiori dodged it and glare at him. "You can't just throw punches at people whose sneezing! Don't you have any shame going around beating up a defenseless girl?!" she kicked the guy making him fly back.

The remaining people just looked at her debating whether to run or fight. They did a double take.

The girl's aura practically says "You want a piece of me? I rip your throat out and shove back in!" cue an evil glint in her eyes.

So they did what anyone would do…Yes they grabbed their half dead friends and ran off. Shiori let out a sigh of relief and her aura disappeared.

'Yes finally a fight free da-'her thoughts were cut short when a blur of white and black practically slammed into her gut.

'You know what…Screw this day.'

* * *

_With Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn_

"Snow flame represents purification." Reborn started like he hadn't just thrown a certain annoying cow out the window. "After Ricardo took over, the mafia world was only filled with bloodshed and betrayal. There were no such things as fairness so gradually both sky users and snow users decreased. Luckily the sky flame passes on from genetics, but with the snow it's always a 50/ 50 chance."

Tsuna tried to absorb the information in his head.

"But why do you know this much Reborn?" Tsuna suddenly blurt out. A smirk that Tsuna never seen before appeared on Reborn's face.

"That is-" the door of Tsuna's room opened revealing-

"A-Aniki." Gokudera face turned green and he fell down backwards.

"Haha Gokudera fainted."

"Yamamoto." Tsuna sweat dropped at his carefree friend.

Reborn let out a sigh, but inwardly glad that Bianchi interrupted his speech.

'That is because your snow guardian candidate told me before I assassinate her.' The fedora was lowered to cover his onyx eyes.

* * *

_Back with Shiori_

After recovering from the flying cow, turns out it was a kid, Shiori bought ice cream to shut the kid up.

"So your name is Lambo." Shiori said after listening to his "I am the Great Lambo-sama ruler of the world!" speech.

Lambo just nodded happily eating up his ice cream.

"Exactly how did you come here? (How the hell did you fly out of nowhere crashing into my freaking gut.)" She would believe him if he said that he is an alien kicked out from his planet. Unfortunately he didn't know how to drive a spaceship, so press the escape button and crashed into her.

"Stupid Reborn kicked me." Lambo said.

Yup it was close to Shiori's theory.

"Reborn kicked you." 'Shit he's here… Oh yeah he's in Japan for something about training the Vongola Decimo or something.' Shiori thought.

"Gyahaha! Lambo wants takoyaki!" Lambo ran off.

'I see now the reason why Reborn kicked him.' Shiori thought following the cow boy not before leaving the payment for 20 grape flavor ice creams.

* * *

_Sawada's Household_

The bell rang, and since Nana, I-Pin, Fuuta and Bianchi went out for grocery, Tsuna trailed down the stairs to get it.

'I wonder what who else Reborn invited.' Tsuna thought before opening the door.

"Gyahaha dame-Tsuna!" the familiar voice erupted in his ears.

"L-Lambo?" there stood Lambo, in perfect shape with a grin plaster in his face. Next to him was a girl who looked around the same age as him with unusual blue green eyes looking relieved that Lambo wasn't pestering her anymore.

"Ah th-thank for bringing Lambo back here." Tsuna thanked. Lambo was already inside stealing I-Pin's hidden candy stash.

"It's fine." 'I'm glad to get the brat off of my shoulders.' Shiori said a bit quickly not wanting to stay around. When the door closed, Shiori let out a sigh of relief.

She really didn't want to see Reborn.

* * *

_Entry # 4 Date 20xx_

_So in the end, I ended up having a terrible day. Frist running into a guy with a unicorn hair style, turns out he's a yakuza member and got in a fight. Next a cow kid, Lambo, crashed into my gut (mind you his horns completely pierced my gut) turns he lives with Vongola Decimo and Reborn. Today the unexpected happened and so did shit._

_~Nakane Shiori_


	3. Target 3: The Dealer & The Illusionist

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus oc character.**

* * *

_Entry #5 Date 20xx_

_If there was one thing to tell you, I am not a morning person. Sometimes I wake up from being electrocuted for yanking out the plug to hard or other days I find an assassin ready to of course dispose me (though I should advise that is an immediate death wish). But today I woke up normally. I should write my dying will. The ending is near then we expected._

* * *

Target 3: The Dealer & The Illusionist

The sun started to warm up as the birds started to chirp and look there's even a dust cloud running all over Namimori yelling "Extreme!". Yes, it was a Monday and that's when…"HIIEE!" oh it seems Tsuna had woken up to yet another Vongola Secret Wake Up System for short it's called the Reborn's Method of Waking Up dame-students… Hmm it seems the shorter version is longer…

*Ahem back to the matter at hand.* Tsuna was on the ground covered in soot thanks to the explosives used in the Reborn's Method of Waking Up dame-students (it can be called the RMOWUDS, a certain person denied it saying "It won't be as powerful as me Chaos.") Reborn stood there smirking as usual at his dame-student. Wow the soot disappeared.

"Dame-Tsuna," those two powerful words brought back the sobbing soul of Tsuna. Tsuna got up quickly and snapped his head to the direction of the clock. 7:20 am. Blink. 7:21 a-

"HIEE! I'm going to bitten to death!" Tsuna shrieked running around his room getting ready leaving a smirking Reborn.

"Tsu-kun! Your friends are here!" Nana called from the kitchen. She was answered by a "Bye kaa-san!" and the slamming of the door.

"Mama Lambo wants seconds!"

"I-Pin to!"

Nana smiled took the empty bowls.

"Hai, hai."

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

The Hibari theme started playing along with…

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

_Itsumo kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni utaou_

_Namimori chuu"_

Thank you Hibird, you made death worth full studies. The canary flew and nested itself on Hibari's head. Though that would look strange on the demon skylark of Namimori-chuu, no one dare comment on that.

"You want to pick a fight with me you bastard." Gokudera threaten. In a flash dynamites were in his hands lit and ready to blow.

"Maa, maa we really have to go class now nei." Yamamoto said as beads of sweat form.

Luckily Hibari just 'hn'ed and walk away looking for other unfortunate herbivores to punish. Yamamoto and Tsuna both sighed in relief, while Gokudera mumbled something about a coward and place away his dynamites.

* * *

_Somewhere in a dark alley_

Rats scurried to hide from the approaching footsteps. Shiori looked at the map in her hands.

'I really can't understand this terrible handwriting, but I think this is the place.' She thought clenching the brief case she's holding with her good arm. A screech echoed the alley. 'Yup, it's the place.' Shiori thought venturing father into moldy, dreadful alley.

A group of 4 surround the black market dealer. 3 males and 1 kid and they all wore the same looking clothes. M.M had left not liking the alley.

"Kufufu, I advise you to choose carefully Mr. Igarashi." The teen with a pineapple hair style said with a dangerous smile pointing the trident at the old man's neck.

"Like I said you brats do not belong here." Igarashi said yawning. The blonde who had a scar from to cheek to cheek scrunch up his nose in disgust. The other teen remained emotionless and the kid with the ridiculous apple hood looked bored to death.

"He needs to take a bath byon."

"Look who's talking." Fran said. Chikusa just nodded in agreement.

Shiori raised an eyebrow to see a pineapple haired teen pointing a trident at the old man's throat. Igarashi being a dealer and all know to sense presence, ignoring the trident turned asked.

"And you what the hell you want?" the Kokuyo Gang turned around to see Shiori, but from their eyes they saw a weak, innocent looking girl carrying a metal briefcase. Oh how wrong they are.

* * *

_Back at Namimori-chuu_

The bell rings for lunch and as usual Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Enma went to their ususal spot at the school's roof. Before leaving the classroom, Tsuna saw that Kyoko (his crush) was talking to Kurokawa Hana.

'Eh. Chrome's not here?' Tsuna thought before walking out.

Tsuna open the door to the rooftop to meet… a "Ciaossu!" and a kick to the face.

"Tsuna!? Jyuudaime!" Enma, Gokudera yelled in shocked to see Tsuna flying back.

"Haha you have a greeting there kid." Yamamoto said not knowing the wall was dented.

"That was extreme!" another voice roared. Tsuna who recovered from the kick and saw that all his guardians (Minus Lambo and Mukuro, but Chrome was there so it counts… I think) were there. Hibari was there (bribed by Reborn) glaring at the rest, but nether less stayed put itching to bite them to death.

"Now since all of you are here, the meeting will begin."

* * *

_Shiori_

Never in his life Igarashi though would an innocent girl with a dislocated shoulder be insanely strong and sadistic, but fate was spitting shit for him lately. So here he was with a gigantic ice made hand picking him up about 4 feet of the grounds.

"Put me down you mother-"Igarashi yelled as Chikusa calmly covered Fran's ears.

"Eh? Throw you up in the air?" the hand flicked the screaming old man about 7 meters of the ground. Cue insane evil glint in Shiroi's eyes. 'Haha take that you fucking old man!'

The Kokuyo gang (minus Fran he is innocent for now at least) just sweat dropped at the girl tactics. Fran thought all girls were crazy, thanks M.M. The screaming of Igarashi grew faint.

Shiori was bored so she took out the scrawny drawn map she had gotten from asking _'kindly'_. In the bottom it read **"Be aware for Kokyuo student especially is they fit this description!"** Silence filled the old alley.

"Kufufu, aren't you going run away?" Mukuro asked noticing the girl was occasionally glancing at them.

"I met worse." Shiori shrugged at the ex Vendicare prisoner's comment. The screaming of Igarashi filled the alley as he finally fell back down.

* * *

_Back at Namimori-chuu_

"From what I know of, Nakane can use any weapons as possible," that caught Hibari's attention. He remembered the hooded person he tried to discipline, but failed since the person had frozen his feet onto the ground. Just remembering that made him annoyed.

"But that doesn't narrow down the list Reborn." Tsuna said.

"Also blue green eyes." at this Tsuna's face brightens up in recognition.

"Dame-Tsuna you know something." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I think I saw her."

* * *

_Back to the alley_

Everyone expected to sound of a body crashing into the ground would be heard, so Fran's eyes and ears were covered. The screaming old man crashed into a… mattress? He opened his eyes to the she demon.

"You!" he let a grunt falls on the ground since the ice made mattress disappeared.

"Stop screaming you're still alive." Shiori said. She lifted up the metal briefcase. "I want the key for this."

"Never-"Igarashi stopped his sentence mid track when his eyes saw the all too familiar metal briefcase. "How the hell did you get that?!"

"I asked." Was the answer.

"That thing was handed over to a fucking (Chikusa covers Fran's ears) Russian mobster!"

"… I beat him to the pulp, threaten him, and then asked." Exactly why she isn't in prison? "That is not important right now I want the key."

"I don't have it." Igarashi saw the all too familiar glint. "R-Reborn has it!" he squeaked out closing his eyes in fear. Mukuro looked interested at the conversation.

"You're telling me that Reborn has it." Shiori said her voice deathly cold.

"Yes?"

Shiori walked out the alley with a bloody metal briefcase.

"She's a demon byon." Ken commented looking at the half dead dealer.

"Kufufu, I have to agree."

"Mukuro-sama, the trident." Chikusa reminded him the reason why they were there in the first place.

"Oya, I had seemed too forgotten about that."

The dealer was never sane since then.

* * *

_Entry # 6 20xx_

_Turns out the hitman has the key to find my tutor. Damn, to travel nearly the whole world to look for the key that Reborn has. Maybe it's karma or something. So in short I'm sorry to say that to my lazy ass tutor, there is going to be a huge delay because I am not ready to face Reborn. _

_~Nakane Shiori_

Shiori just glared at the metal briefcase. Summoning white blue like flame on her hand, she places her hand near the case. The case glowed a bit and started to absorb her flames making her pull back.

"What a pain in the ass to ask the sun arcobaleno for the key to find the missing snow acrobaleno." A humorless laugh escapes her mouth thinking at the mere thought of the two polar opposite aiding each other.


	4. Target 4: A Day With Assassins

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus oc character.**

* * *

_Entry #7 Date 20xx_

_So for the past few hours, I pass time by watching thriller movies. Gruesome, cold blood murder movies of course with pasta. Though it felt a bit weird when the zombie started to eat the intestines of the corpse as soon as I pasta was in my mouth… Well thanks to that I think I'm paranoid… And also this sinking feeling won't go away._

* * *

Target 4: A Day With Assassins

Lunch hour just passed and Tsuna was stuck in the classroom then no other then…

"Sawada! Are you even paying attention?!" -Nezu-sensei. The science teacher glared at the brunette making him 'HIE' inside. It seems after some time of the time capsule, Nezu was nearly fired thanks to a certain group of people. Sadly, he was not. Thankfully and sadly, Nezu found a student sleeping and spared the 'You won't amount to anything if you fail' speech.

"Yamamoto!" the baseball player woke up from his sleep and had this sleepy grin on his face. The official Yama-Yama members squealed and skillfully took pictures of Yamamoto, drooling in the process.

"Argh! I had enough with both of y-"something shiny crashed from the window and hit the teacher's skull. The students started to panic… That was the understatement of the year. They were all like "YES!" cue smiley faces. Tsuna was the only one caring for the teacher's wellbeing.

The shoji door slid open revealing a man wearing a suit that screamed "MAFIA!" to Gokudera, Tsuna and Enma. The man had dark hair and bright green eyes making half of the girls squeal and turn into a jelly like thing. Please don't ask, I have no clues how fan girls are able to that. Must be one of the 7 mysteries of Fan Girls.

"Good day class," Some girls squealed at his accent. "I am Anton Smirnov call me whatever that seem easy for you."

"Jyuudaime, I think he's a Russian mobster." Gokudera whispered looking at the teacher.

"I don't th-" Tsuna stopped his sentence when he saw this so called normal teacher kicked Nezu right through the opened door. "I think so too."

* * *

_With Reborn_

_**The sun arcobaleno sipped his espresso with on hand and hold a Leon hammer with the other deflecting the ice made sword aimed at him. A smirk graced his features when saw the 7 year old approach him with a pout.**_

"_**It didn't even hit you at all?" the girl crossed her arms disappointed.**_

"_**You're a hundred years too young to hit a-" **_

"_**A great hitman like me." A Leon gun was aimed at her but the girl stuck out her tongue.**_

"_**When did I gain such a disrespectful student?" Reborn asked.**_

"_**Since you started to tutor me Reborn-sensei~" cue a Leon hammer on her head. Her blue green eyes hold tears in them.**_

"_**And a smartass." **_

The bubble popped and Reborn woke up to feel an aura of assassins. His eyes darken, it wasn't your usual assassins… it was the aura of a skilled professional assassin.

He jumped down from Tsuna's window with a frown adorn on his face.

* * *

_Shiori_

Maybe she a bit paranoid, yup that was probably it. So here she was nearly sleeping on the park's bench, until an unfamiliar presence made her alert and awake. She jolt up to see gray eyes that didn't look to

"Ah sorry to bother you." The person apologized. Shiori raised an eyebrow at the person. The red haired teen showed a photo. "Have you seen this person?"

The photo was showed a girl maybe 12 or 13 with short raven hair wearing an overlarge jacket. Her blue green eyes peeked out from the shadows of the hoodie.

'Yup that's definitely me.' Shiori thought, but replied. "Sorry I never saw this person before."

"Well thanks anyway." The assassin walked away clearly disappointment.

'... That was way too easy.' She thought as the assassin walked away not seeing the smirk on the assassin's face.

"I found the target."

"_Standby till I distribute the order."_

"Yes sir." The earpiece went dead. The assassin stretched his arms with a grin.

* * *

_Afterschool_

Walking from the school building to the entrance was a very dangerous mission. Frist the hallway, the dangerous of them all…

"HHIIEE!" a tonfa flew cut some of the awesome brown gravity defying hair of Sawada Tsunayoshi. (This hair only occurs once every 400 years). The hallway litter with holes crater and CRASH! There goes down another window.

Now who dares have the guts running around Namimori-chu destroying the place in process? It was the head perfect himself (what a hypocrite) fighting against a 3rd year student who used to be the Simon Liquidation Committee Leader.

Metal fans scrapped against the tonfa causing sparks to fly. Tsuna decided to be smart and decided to use this chance to escape, not before grabbing along a Gokudera who looked ready to interfere.

The four friends escaped the hallways of terror, about 20% of the student body was sent to the hospital due to injuries. Err… back to Tsuna and the rest.

"Haha, sempai seem energetic." Yamamoto as usual saw the positive side of the matter at hand.

Tsuna could only gape at the sight of the courtyard. Holes litter all over the once so called courtyard. Trees damaged… and the cause of that is no other than those two dust clouds that were headed for the four 50 mph.

"HIIEE! / GYAAAH! / JYUUDAIME!"

* * *

_With the assassin_

'I feel like a stalker.' The red haired assassin thought before ducking into a corner when he saw that Shiori (target) had suddenly stopped. She looked thoughtful for a moment and suddenly took off, leaving behind a shocked red head.

"Damn it! How the hell-"his sentence was cut short when he felt a murderous aura behind him.

"Ciaoosu." He slowly turned around to meet the dark onyx eyes of the hitman.

"!"

* * *

_Tsuna & the rest_

"We s-survived." Tsuna fell onto his knees covered in dirt. Enma next him didn't look any better.

"How the hell did you manage to not get hit baseball-idiot?!" Gokudera yelled in keeping his balance on the gate. He shielded Tsuna taking the full blown hit.

"Lucky I guess." Yamamoto answered with scratching his cheek in a sheepish matter annoying Gokudera. Just before Gokudera could yell at Yamamoto, the sound of a gun being loaded got their attention.

Turning around Tsuna found a gun aimed directly above his head and it was none other than… the science teacher that 'took' over Nezu's lesson.


	5. Target 5: Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus oc character.**

* * *

_"We s-survived." Tsuna fell onto his knees covered in dirt. Enma next him didn't look any better._

_"How the hell did you manage to not get hit baseball-idiot?!" Gokudera yelled in keeping his balance on the gate. He shielded Tsuna taking the full blown hit._

_"Lucky I guess." Yamamoto answered with scratching his cheek in a sheepish matter annoying Gokudera. Just before Gokudera could yell at Yamamoto, the sound of a gun being loaded got their attention._

_Turning around Tsuna found a gun aimed directly above his head and it was none other than… the science teacher that 'took' over Nezu's lesson._

Target 5: Unexpected Meeting

A 'HIEE' escaped Tsuna's mouth when Smirnov's gun starts to glow purple.

"Move again and I promise you all would be dead." he warned his attention on Enma, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Tch you coward." Gokudera hissed his dynamites all lit up.

"Maa that's not fair." Yamamoto causally said, but his eyes looked anything but that. He looked ready to take out his katana. Enma though stayed quiet, but he looked ready to go in HDWM.

"I really have nothing personal against you all but I'm afra-" Smirnov never got to finish that sentence.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are one lucky tuna.

* * *

_Shiori_

'If I didn't know buying candy was so dangerous, then again I'll never even bother to-' "Damn it!" another gigantic spike appear from the walls nearly smashing her in the process.

Well luckily her broken arm regain mobility, but that doesn't mean it hurt like hell every time she use it.

"Hn." There at the end of the corridor was...

"We meet again you tonfa bastard. Though I am afraid this so called meeting is just a mere way of God punishing me, can I pass without a fight?" she was answered by a tonfa nearly hitting her face. "You could if just said no." with that she took off with a blood driven maniac behind her.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

Turning back to see if Hibari was behind (psychotic tonfa wielding bastard, Shiori's new nickname for Hibari) was the worst thing Shiori did. Why? Let's just say, she has one hell of a headache thanks to that.

* * *

_Tsuna& the rest_

Well in his 14 years of his 'dame' (Reborn added that) life, Tsuna never thought to see the day when someone actually collides into a person holding a gun... Wait by the looks his friends; they thought so to nether less a girl.

"!"

So here he watched (front row seat to!) when Smirnov flew back along with the person who crashed into him.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay?!" Gokudera asked, the first to recover from shock.

"E-Eh? I'm fine Gokudera-kun." Tsuna tried to process that the assassin who was just in front of him, was now about 5 feet away cursing.

"Haha that was close." Yamamoto said with a strained smile.

"That was unexpected." Enma added helping Tsuna up to his feet.

A groan bought the four's attention.

"...it's that psychotic tonfa wielding bastard's fault." the person mumbled off. The person looked up revealing...

"You!" Gokudera shouted gaping a bit. Yamamoto smile dropped to a nervous grin, Enma looked taken a back and Tsuna felt the name run around in his head.

"Y-Your Nakane Shiori!" Tsuna yelled out.

The girl looked up at the sound of her head, confusion written on her face.

Before she could ask, the sound of a gun of went off.

"So you're the famous Nakane." Smirnov said dusting off the dirt on his suit. His gun already in hand, smokes lingering around it.

"You know bullets won't reach me." Shiori said also standing looking at the gun as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I know. Nube proiettile barriea." Purple flame covered bullets rapidly multiplied creating a barrier keeping them in.

Tsuna reached in his pocket for his HDWM pills about to break down the barrier.

"You shouldn't use any dying will flames here." Smirnov's voice echoed.

"Like hell we listen to you bastard!" Gokudera yelled summoning his storm to activate his Vongola X Storm Buckle.

The red storm flames were absorbed by the barrier making the bullet larger.

"Wha-" Gokudera was cut off by a beam of storm flames that came from one of the overlarge bullet.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna cried out in shock when the bomber flew back crashing to the other side of the barrier.

"My Nube proiettile barriea, not only absorbs dying will flames but also shots back at the user. Oh not to mention it takes a certain amount of oxygen." Smirnov explained.

"Ma, so it seems we're out of options." Yamamoto thinking out loud voices everyone's option.

Tsuna glanced around...only to see...

"HIEE!" Tsuna's shierk gain everyone's attention. "Wh-What do you think you're doing Nakane-san?!"

"Am I doing anything wrong?" Shiori asked innocently as if a pure whitish blue flame wasn't on her hand.

"Y-You can't-" Enma's warning died down when the flame made contact with the barrier.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

Smirnov whistled wondering how long would it take for the teens to die. Don't get it wrong. It was true he was sent to only assassinate Nakane, but rumors spread like wildfire that she is one of the Vongola 10th generation guardians.

'I guess I no longer need to stay in Japan.' Though that thought was immediately erased when the barrier shattered.

"Hello again you fucking scumbag." Shiori greeted Smirnov with a smile filled with death. To the sane ones, it looked like her eyes gleamed and her hair flew around.

'HIEE! / GYAAH! It looks like Medusa!' Enma and Tsuna screamed inwardly. Gokudera seen worse (I'm not pointing fingers… *Bianchi*) and well Yamamoto just waved it off not seeing the demon.

"It seems you got into some trouble dame-Tsuna." A squeaky voice said coming from above them.

"Re-Reborn?" Tsuna asked looking around for his hell raised tutor. "Gyack!"

Reborn never cease to amaze everyone with his outstanding entrance, this time he appeared literally out of the blue and landed on Tsuna. Of course it's one of Reborn's methods of 'Increasing Your awareness In Surrounding' also known as 'Reborn's Way Of Punishing Dame-Dame Students For Fun'. Though we could have called it the RWOPDDSFF, but the last person who suggest that…well let's just say he can never reproduce and live a sad life without children.

Shiori froze at the very familiar high pitched squeaky voice, giving Smirnov the opportunity to escape.

"Reborn." That name sound so foreign coming from her mouth. She bit her cheek in order to refrain from adding 'sensai'.

"Shiori."

The air around the two seems to darken suffocating the bystanders, well for Tsuna he really was suffocating from lack of air.


	6. Target 6: When The Sun meets Snow

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus oc character.**

Tsuna fell onto his soft bed that seemed like heaven to since he was both drained mentally and physically. Physically because Hibari bit him for the replacement of Shiori (who disappeared with no trace)_… _Speaking of that said person she is the reason the reason why he was mentallydrained; no it was more of her past with Reborn that drained him.

* * *

Target 6: When The Sun meets Snow

_Earlier that day_

The only sound that cut the silence was Tsuna drawing in big gulps of air to refill his lungs. Dirt covered his face, since you know… his face went through the cement and all. It really was a miracle he didn't break his face in the process.

"I bet you're wondering why is a supposedly deceased person is standing here alive." Shiori breaks the silence while her green blue eyes looked directly in the hitman's black ones.

"My thoughts exactly." Reborn spoke his squeaky voice held no humor in them.

Gokudera being a genius he is clicked all the pieces in his mind. The reason why he never once heard or crossed that name before and that she said deceased… it made all since!

"You're dead!" The bomber exclaimed receiving weird looks from his friends.

"Eh?" Tsuna and Enma asked looking at the bomber who seems to brighten up.

"That doesn't make any sense Gokudera." Yamamoto said not getting it at all. "She's just over there."

"That's not what I mean baseball-idiot!" Gokudera yelled not liking the baseball oblivious attitude. "She doesn't exist!" He pointed to Shiori who raised her eyebrow at his statement.

"You didn't tell them?" Shiori directed the question to the hitman with amusement and another emotion Tsuna didn't pick up well. With a sigh, she looked at Tsuna and co. "Well for starters he is correct. I don't exist and my name is probably never mentioned in around the mafia."

Reborn fists tighten as an unreadable emotion flashed in his eyes, but no one sees this due to the fact that the fedora's shadow covered his eyes.

"You see only a few people knew me by my given name, Nakane Shiori. But everyone knew me as Kyra, Kyra Giordani." She paused seeing recognition flash in both Enma and Gokudera's eyes. "One of the heirs of the Giordani family that was before the Vongola annihilated them, so yeah I died." She explained shrugging as if it was the natural thing in the world saying that you have died once. (Shiori is quite twisted like that.)

The atmosphere soon became thick, heavy. Tsuna noted that Yamamoto smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. The information shared kept their minds busy that never noticed our favorite canary singing/ chirping the song of death.

"It seems I over stayed my welcome." Shiori said feeling the familiar blood thirsty aura of the demon perfect. She did not want another arm broken or bones for that matter. 'That psychotic tonfa bastard is probably pissed since I kind of froze 20% of the school grounds…' "Then I will be leaving now." 'Damn it I could feel myself being smashed by the tonfas.'

"Wa-" Tsuna was cut off by the sound of the harsh cold wind that suddenly surrounded the girl.

"I'm not going to aid the Vongola or become a guardian." With that the wind blew harder and Shiori was gone.

"Tch. She's gone." Reborn said. It was exactly that moment when-

"Herbivores."

"HI-Hibari-san?!" There stood the demon perfect looking pissed… as his blood thirsty aura grew into death one.

Long story short: instead of finding the culprit who dare froze half if his school, Hibari found Tsuna and the rest. The sound of Enma's and Tsuna's screams echoed along with Gokudera's cursing and Yamamoto's nervous laughter.

"_Kimi to boku to de namimori no_

_Atarimae taru nami de ii_

_Itsumo issho ni_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni ayumou_

_Namimori chuu~" _Hibird finished and nested itself on Hibari's head.

* * *

_At Sawada's Household_

Tsuna stumbled to his room massaging his now bruised left cheek. He had just witness hell and came back alive. A rampaging perfect was not pretty and now Tsuna knew that Hibari's fan club (yes they do exist, they have a meeting holding in secret right now…) were masochists.

"Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna jumped. He had forgotten that his tutor was sitting in his desk.

'Come to think of it, Reborn has been silent the whole time.' Tsuna thought sitting up on his bed. He had learned the hard way when Reborn addresses you, you must sit up and give your attention to him.

"Since you are going be Vongola Decimo," Reborn looked up to see Tsuna shaking his head frantically. "I should tell you about your snow guardian."

"Eh? Come to think of it, how does Nakane know about you?"

"You know fully well I am Vongola's most trusted hitman." A smirk full of mix emotions formed. "The Giordani family was being questioned if they are allying with an enemy family of the Vongola, so to investigate this Nono me sent over to observe them."

Tsuna felt his eyes widen.

"It's what you think dame-Tsuna. I was the one who assassinated them."

Tsuna drew in a shaky breath and he realized he didn't know Reborn at all.

* * *

_The hitman walked down the pearly white walls of the Giordani family manor. He must admit the Giordani manor was impressive, but the Vongola much impressive was much larger._

'_Of course, after all the Vongola is the influential family of the Underworld.'_

"_It's really an honor for you to come down here to tutor our heir, Reborn-san." The man showing Reborn started. He was the Giordani's 9th right hand man, Adrien Russo, from Reborn's research. Reborn gave a nod, but was too busy observing the area looking for anything out of the ordinary._

_Though Reborn was looking for anything suspicious, he didn't expect to see an angry middle aged woman storming down the halls with steam coming out of her ears._

"_I QUIT TUTORING THAT MONSTEROUS CHILD!" She yelled at Russo then she continues her way storming down the halls._

"_Ah, it seems Shiori once again lost another tutor…"Russo commented after the woman stormed farther down the halls._

_This was new information to Reborn. He never heard of a Shiori and from looking through the Giordani's family (thanks to the CEDEF for the information). The next heir would either be Giraldo or Kyra._

_Knowing the hitman was confused, Russo explained._

"_Since you'll be staying here a while I guess, you should at least know about one of the heirs." The two turned to another corner._

"_Kyra is a cover up name for Shiori, but only a few knows this." _

_Reborn nodded._

"_She's a half-breed." It wasn't unnatural for mafia heir having an affair, but it was strange they cover up her real name._

"_Actually that isn't the problem, Reborn-san. The problem is her flames."_

_Finally the two reached their destination. Standing in front of the great oak doors, Reborn felt the change of air temperature._

_Russo opened the door and the room behind the door surprised Reborn. _

_Their breath could be visible by small white puffs, the room was covered in pure white ice… it was like winter was happening in the room._

_And the one responsible stood in the middle of the room not even caring if the room was covered in ice. The child looked up from her hands which had a pure white flame dancing in on it._

_Green blue eyes meet the onyx colored eyes of the hitman._

"_Shiori meet your new tutor, Reborn."_

_That was the day when the sun and snow met._


	7. Target 7: A Hitman's Loyalty

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus oc character(s).**

* * *

Target 7: A Hitman's Loyalty

_Days soon turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, and it has been half a year since Reborn had arrived at the Giordani manor. It was strange that the hitman haven't encountered any suspicious behavior that can prove that the Giordani family is going against the Vongola. The family was too easy to read, but Reborn knew better._

"_There's not much activity." Reborn said into the Leon cellphone. The shadows of the corner kept the hitman from view as few maids pass by not noticing him._

"_I am also starting to believe that is a false rumor." Timteo answered his voice filled with wariness. "But it doesn't hurt to be safe."_

"_This would clearly be a good time for your hyper intuition Nono." Reborn replied a hint of a smirk on his face._

"_Never fail to humor me with your humor Reborn." Timteo chuckled and the line went dead._

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

_Never in her life had Shiroi felt vulnerable and the icy feeling of fear creeping ups her neck, but Reborn seem to change that instantly with the snap of his fingers… literary. So here the 7 year old stood right in front of a lion that seemed to look hungry… too hungry._

"_Reborn," Shiroi started. "ARE TRYING TO KILL ME?!" She yelled at her tutor who currently was drinking his favorite coffee. The lion growled and its sharp claws nearly caught the girl._

"_Pay attention to your opponent or he might devour you." Reborn warned smirking. "Use the weapon idiot." He encouraged. _

"_You gave me a stick," Shiroi waved her arms in exasperation. "Am I going to play fetch?!" She cried out running in circles being chased by the lion._

_Shiroi let out another startled cry when the lion leaped over and landed right in front her blocking her path. The mighty beast roared in front of the child as it was saying "Foolish child you think you can outrun me?" _

_Of course unlike other children who would had cried out "Mommy!", but Shiroi did what any mafia raised children would do. She threw her weapon (stick) at the beast's face and took off running cursing at Reborn at the same time._

_Looking over to the lion that seemed shocked then enrage, Reborn sighed seeing that the lion chase after his student._

"_Well at least she used her weapon."_

* * *

_The night falls upon the Vongola manor and yet lights were lit up in one room leading us where Timteo is currently is at. The old man let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. The document long forgotten on his desk as he was lost in thought about the Giordani family's loyalty._

'_Can it be possible that the family that helped the Vongola throughout the ages finally betray us?' He shook at that thought. 'But the incident with the Simon-' Timteo snapped out of his thoughts when a knock echoed throughout his office._

"_Come in." _

"_Ninth-sama, you must read this report urgently!" One his subordinates yelled his voice filled with urgent. _

_Taking the letter, Timteo felt himself pale._

"_Call Reborn and tell him to end his mission tonight." Unknown to him he didn't see the man's mouth slightly turned up into a smirk._

_**Vittorio Girodani,**_

_**I must admit the information you share is quite interesting. Who would of thought the Young Lion of the Vongola had a family back in Namimori , Japan? It seems this 'boy' is one of the heirs to the throne of the Underworld. I am quite interested in taking your proposal is and it would be an honor to meet you in person. Not to mention a fellow scientist as myself is curious to know the result of your experiment on your children.**_

_**-Estraneo Family**_

* * *

_After receiving the message, Reborn reloaded his now Leon gun. Onyx colored eyes remained blank as he walked out his 'room'. He wouldn't bat an eye taking out the family. He is a hitman, bringer of death to those that his boss had assigned. His loyalty and pride is the Vongola._

_To finish his mission, end the lives of everyone in the Giorandi manor._

"_Let's finish up Leon."_

_**~xxxXXXxxx**_

_She couldn't register what was going on. The fact her brother was yelling at her to wake up or the fact there was burning pain in her chest. Then it finally registers in her mind what had occurred. She was shot and the bullet went through her, yet why is she still conscious? Using her last strength she looks up to see a Leon-gun and her former teacher._

_Though Shiroi didn't scream out or even yell at him, Reborn knew what his former student felt._

_It was a simple emotion that had driven one mad, into jealously or even paranoid._

_Betrayal, instead of rage the girl felt betrayed out of all._

* * *

"Nakane." Shiroi scowled at the all too familiar gruff voice. Turning around she found herself in the presence of Clément Naveau, former a mafioso somewhere around France, also known as her landlord.

"Good day old man." Shiroi greeted receiving a glare. She has that effect on people.

"Be aware I am in a good mood today so I am not going to charge you."

"Your wife finally came back after running away?" Clément took out a pen that seems to glint dangerously. "Sorry my bad."

"No matter how many years have passed you certainly still not didn't matured." He shook his head in disproval.

"Oh god, it's that bad…" Shiroi eyes widen in shock.

"I guess that might be the case." He gave the letter address to her. "I'll be waiting for your payments for your repairs.

'Repairs?' I don't have an-"The sound of an explosion answered her and Shiroi took off running to her apartment.

"You certainly didn't mature but you did grown Nakane."

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

Shiroi unlocked the door to find half of her apartment covered in green slime. Clearly this explained why her damn landlord was smirking.

"YOU IDOIT! YOU DON'T BOIL CEREAL!" Someone yelled from her kitchen.

"Shit… don't tell me." Shiroi mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen. After battling with the blob of slime, she made her way to her kitchen.

"I-IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Another voice cried out.

'It's official, I am going to go broke.' Shiroi thought in dismay as she slipped crashing into her once comfortable un-slimy couch.


End file.
